


Moon Song

by magnoliafilms



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fae & Fairies, First Meetings, M/M, Witches, implied minor character death, implied soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliafilms/pseuds/magnoliafilms
Summary: Changmin knows it's dangerous to get so close to the castle. But there's an odd feeling in his chest that tells him to stay.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Die Jungz Fest (R1)





	Moon Song

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #132!  
> I definitely twisted it a little, but I hope you still like it, :]

Someone was singing. 

Usually, he wouldn’t dare move this close to the palace. But there was something tugging faintly at his chest, pulling him forwards, whispering and telling him to follow the sound, to find the owner of the voice.

So there he sits, crouching like an animal beneath one of the hedges that line the bottom of the ginormous stone walls. The bush he hides underneath is thorny, and he feels each of the spikes as they stab into the smooth skin of his back. He wants to run. Wants to push aside that strange feeling and dive back into the undergrowth.

Yet something tells him to stay. 

The forest behind him rustles, and something howls within —drawn out and guttural. Changmin wants to throw his head back and call out in response. There are dark things in there, in the forest. Terrifying things with cold and cruel yellowing eyes. Things with thick horns and creatures with wings of demonic shapes and colours.

Changmin believes that if he weren’t a creature, he too would be afraid.

He flexes his fingers and his long talon-like fingernails dig into the soft dirt. The tower nearest to where he sits has an open window, and out of it billows a silken curtain, and into the moonlight —between swathes of fabric— darts a hand.

Slender and delicate, clean ummarred skin —an artist's hand. Fitting for someone with such a lovely voice. Changmin stares up unashamedly as the curtain is pushed aside. 

He knows this song. The tone and the melody string themselves along in his chest, tucked away beside the little voice that wants him to stay. Perhaps he learnt it as a child, though he has no recollection of anyone taking the time to teach him. 

He hums, lifting his chin and singing along. It’s easy. He knows the harmonies by heart, though he’s almost certain he’s never sung it aloud before. 

Their voices melt together in the air, and it takes a moment before the artist recognises that they are not alone. The singing stops, and Changmin cuts himself off only a moment later. A second hand pushes through the curtains, parting them for a split second. Then, a face emerges, and a set of thin shoulders.

The artist places both of his hands on the balcony railing, casting his gaze down at the forest below. Changmin feels some primal urge telling him to run, to back away. 

And yet he stays. 

Their eyes meet and Changmin feels a sense of dread land softly in the pit of his stomach. He breathes in sharply, takes in the sight of pointed ears and glittering eyes. 

_A fairy._

It’s been a while since he last saw one up close. 

He remembers when he was smaller, when his wings couldn’t quite lift him off the ground. His aunt would take him to The Hollow. She was friends with the witches that lived there and they took to Changmin easily, always treating him kindly.

Occasionally they’d have visitors from even the farthest corners of the realm; Ogres and Nymphs and Witches from neighbouring covens. 

The time they had a fairy visitor is a memory he carries with him always. She had been afraid of him. Had shied away from his eyes. 

She was young, travelling to a different castle and had stopped at The Hollow with her guide. 

He had stared —as children were prone to do— at her sleek gossamer wings, and her angular ears. 

Changmin knew that he looked different to the witch children. To the younger boys he had played with in his youth. But it had never seemed to bother them. 

He had told his aunt, curling into her side that night as they’d lain in their tent.

“Sometimes they get a little spooked by folks like us, baby.” She had whispered as she ran her finger through his hair, “They ain’t used to the dark and disorderly.”

“I just wanna be her friend.” He’d said sadly with a frown. 

“I know, baby. Maybe tomorrow you could take her a lavender bouquet, show her there ain’t nothing to worry about.”

He had tried. Got up bright and early the next day and picked the nicest lavender stems he could find. His aunt had even helped him tie them up all nice with a purple ribbon she’d found in her case. 

But when he’d gifted them to the fairy girl at breakfast the next morning, she cast them away. Tossed them to the side with a disgusted expression like he was trying to hand her an animal carcass. The stems landed in a muddy puddle nearby with a splash.

The elder witches had been outraged. Not only had she rejected a _gift_ , but she had wasted and tarnished priceless ingredients. 

Nayeon had taken his hand and led him away, calling for the younger children to go and play in the forest while Jihyo —The coven leader— had reprimanded the fairy girl.

She and her guide were gone by the time they sat to take dinner that same night. 

But in this fairy boy’s eyes, he saw no unwavering disgust. Only curiosity, and a smidge of fear. 

He curls his hands into the ground, it’ll be a nightmare to get the dirt out from under his claws later, but he can’t fight the voice telling him to appear less intimidating.

The fairy boy blinks, watching him for a moment longer. Then, he’s gone. Disappearing back through the curtains in a fluid motion. 

Changmin’s muscles scream with the instinct to move, to flee. There’s creatures in these woods that would eat a runt like him in a heartbeat. 

And then something shifts in the darkness. Silvery cloth against the shadowy night. 

“A little far out of _your_ neck of the woods aren’t you, _creature_ ?” The fairy boy seems defensive, and when Changmin unfolds himself and stands to his full height, he can practically smell the fear rolling off of him. He towers over the fairy boy, all legs and bones and cutting angles. The hefty weight of his horns is a jarring reminder that his appearance _doesn’t_ help. 

It’s not like Changmin’s _trying_ to be intimidating. He’d even kept his wings tucked behind him for good measure. Where he came from, he was actually relatively small compared to some of the other monsters he knew. Heck, Younghoon was nearly twice his height. 

Changmin almost laughs when the fairy boy lifts his chin to make proper eye contact with him. 

“I don’t know, _fairy boy._ I think you’re the one outside the palace walls.” Changmin tilts his head to the side, “I’ve heard it’s dangerous for people like you to be out so late at night.”

“Are you going to hurt me?” The boy says, and though he’s trying his best to seem unbothered, Changmin can see the evident distress in his eyes. He’s gone a little pale after that comment. Changmin is struck by the sudden urge to scoop the boy and protect him from harm. 

He softens his expression a little, shakes out the tension in his shoulders. “Are _you_ going to hurt _me?”_ He asks instead. 

The fairy boy stares at him for a moment and then his face relaxes. He laughs, and Changmin thinks it might just be the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. 

“I’m Kevin,” The fairy boy — _Kevin_ sticks out his hand politely. “And you are?”

Changmin puts out his own hand, trying to maneuver into a handshake in a way that won’t cause his talons to scratch into Kevin’s skin. It feels weirdly formal, but he supposes that’s to be expected, they don’t even know each other. 

“Changmin.” He says, giving Kevin’s hand a firm shake before backing away just a little. 

There’s a beat. Silence as the night drags on quietly. Changmin knows he should go now. That he’s overspent his time outside of the enchanted forest. But that voice in his chest tells him to stay. 

“So,” Changmin says as he shifts his weight, rocking back on his heels. He glances at Kevin easily and smiles, “You ever been flying?”

Kevin’s eyes grow wide.

🌙

Kevin hasn’t —as it turns out— ever even left the ground.

“Do you trust me?” Changmin says extending a hand. 

Kevin stares at it for a moment and Changmin watches the internal battle that dances across his face. “I do… But I’m not sure why.”

“You feel it too?” Changmin asks slowly, he doesn’t lower his hand.

Kevin pulls at his bottom lip with his teeth. “It’s why I came down here.”

It’s only a moment later that he nods slowly, 

Changmin scoops him up easily, tucks a hand under his knees and wraps the other around his shoulders. Kevin makes an amusing squawking noise at the sudden movement, but he soon settles against Changmin.

Changmin isn’t sure what it is —perhaps that strange pulling sensation in his chest— but he trusts Kevin. Something he can’t say he’s done for a while. 

The air is cool, and the wind blows past them quietly. The sound of Changmin’s wings beating against the night sky fills the air, and it’s paired with the gentle gasps Kevin takes in whenever Changmin shifts too quickly.

He’s always loved flying —especially at night. Something about the air beneath his wings and the great inky black sky and the tiny piercing lights of a thousand stars. 

From the way Kevin watches everything with an almost awestruck expression tells him that he feels the same. 

They’re out over the enchanted forest now, and Changmin knows he needs to land soon. His wings won’t give way, but extra weight always tires him out faster. 

If he’s not careful, he’ll end up landing in one of the territories where they don’t take to fairies well. He can see smoke emerging from a dense patch of forest. Just in front of it is a small clearing in the trees. 

He smiles, knowing full well where they are.

“I’m going to land over there,” he says to Kevin, tipping his head in the direction of the smoke, “Hold on.”

As he begins his descent, Kevin’s hands tangle in the fabric of Changmin’s shirt as he holds him a little tighter. He chews on his bottom lip, watching the tree tops they pass over with an anxious expression plastered on his face. 

Changmin takes extra care with the landing, and sets Kevin down gently. He keeps an arm wrapped around his waist, just to make sure Kevin’s found his feet. 

“Where are we going?” Kevin asks quietly. He seems uncertain, afraid in the way he glances at the forest around them. 

“Some old friends of mine live here, I think they’re hosting a full moon festival this evening.” Changmin says, looking up at the smoke that curls out into the night sky, “But if you’d prefer to go home, I’ll take you back.”

Kevin frowns, considering for a moment. Then shakes his head. 

“No,” He says firmly, “I want to go. I’ve stayed in that tower for too long.”

Changmin smiles, extending a hand and Kevin takes it, linking their fingers easily. 

It’s strange how they seem to fit together so well. Changmin keeps forgetting that he hasn’t known Kevin his whole life. 

They move through the trees together. Kevin is understandably jumpy, glancing around at any noise. The cracking of sticks and leaves beneath their feet, owls calling from above. Changmin simply squeezes his hand a little tighter. A reminder that he’s there, that Kevin isn’t alone. 

Changmin hasn’t visited in months, and his presence is almost immediately noticed when he steps out from the treeline. He loves The Hollow. 

“Changmin!” There’s an alarming scream and suddenly someone’s barrelling into him from the side. Only seconds later, with a matching shout, there’s a second and a third body smashing into his.

He beats his wings to stay upright, sending gusts of wind into the trees, he’s lost his grip on Kevin’s hand in all the commotion.

“Guys… Guys!” He shouts trying to bat them all away, “Can we calm down? Eric! Get off of me!”

It takes a few seconds, but soon enough he’s managed to free himself of their grabbing hands, and shifts to stand back beside Kevin.

He glares down at the three of them, makes full use of his height. “Can we be polite please? I’ve brought a guest.”

He shifts his attention from the trio onto Kevin, who’s looking rather startled at the sudden attention. 

“Oh…” He says nervously, “Hi there, I’m Kevin.”

Eric swoops into a bow and introduces himself, Haknyeon does the same and tries not to fall over. Sunwoo, who had been standing quietly at the back instead fixates on their joined hands. 

“Is he your boyfriend?”

Changmin feels his face heat up slightly, something twists in his stomach, “What?! He’s– No, we’re just–”

Kevin steps in, “We’re friends. Changmin’s showing me around… I don’t really get out that often.”

Sunwoo nods sagely and drops it, but the other two pounce, pelting him with questions.

“So, what are you then?”

“Are you a _witch?”_

“How did you get here?” 

“Where’d you come from?”

“What’s going on?!” shouts a voice suddenly, “Boys! What have I told you about ambushing guests— Oh, Changmin Baby!”

A woman walks towards them, her long skirts swish around her, but by some magic, they don’t catch on the ground or become dirtied by the forest floor. 

“Nayeon,” Changmin says with a smile, opening his arms in greeting.

She moves forwards to give him a hug, then steps away to glare at the three younger boys. They soon get the message. They turn tail and dive into the trees.

“Be back before we begin the celebrations! Dinner will get cold if you’re back too late!” She calls after them.

“ _Yes, Noona_.” Sunwoo calls over his shoulder. 

Nayeon sighs, “I’m sorry about them, they’ve just missed you so much. As have we all!”

“I really should visit more…” Changmin trails off, he casts his eyes to the ground, “It’s been hard, after my aunt passed…”

Nayeon shakes her head, “We understand darling, your aunt was a treasure to us all. But you’re here now!” She eyes Kevin from where he stands, tucked behind Changmin. “And with a guest you haven't introduced yet! What have I taught you about manners?”

Changmin startles, the hand in his fit so nicely that for a moment, he’d almost forgotten that there was a being attached at the other end. 

“Right!” He says quickly, and Kevin squeezes his hand gently, “This is Kevin, my… _friend_.” There’s another squeeze at the hesitation, paired with a comforting smile.

Nayeon moves towards him and pulls him into a tight embrace, she’d never been one to care much for personal space. 

“Lovely to meet you Kevin, are you planning to stay for the full moon?” 

Kevin glances at Changmin nervously. 

“If that’s alright.” Changmin fills in easily. 

Nayeon beams, “Oh, the others will be so pleased. Of course it’s alright, darling.”

She turns without another word, walking away from them with the air of someone used to being followed.

Changmin tugs at Kevin’s hand, “Come on.”

In reality, The Hollow is like a great big camping ground. They walk past smaller tents with lanterns strung up outside and eventually, Nayeon leads them to the centre of it all. The heart of The Hollow.

There’s a gigantic piece of canvas spread between the tree tops, it’s been charmed to keep the bad weather out and serves as a meeting spot for the coven. Tucked off to the side is the fire pit that Changmin spotted from the sky, it’s been freshly stoked and crackles as it burns away the large chunks of wood it gets periodically fed.

Jihyo spots them first, “Changmin!” She shouts, bridging the gap between them to wrap him up tightly in a warm embrace. She smells strongly of woodsmoke, and Changmin knows she’s the one who’s been keeping the fire alive. “And Changmin’s friend…”

“Kevin.” Changmin supplies, floundering when Kevin is pulled from his grasp easily. He’s practically passed between the witches of the coven, each one taking turns to introduce themselves, to poke at his ears and tug at his cheeks.

Changmin watches it all with an amused smile, and when Kevin seems uncertain, he turns to shoot nervous glances his way. Changmin fills the voids in his confidence with ease. That is, until a bony chin comes poking over his shoulder.

Chaeyoung makes sure to keep her contact with him limited to that one space. She’s always been careful with the way she handles herself.

“A fairy?” She says snottily, “That’s a new one, Minnie. After the last time, I thought you were a little _spooked_ by the fae.”

In a heartbeat, she’s pressing her lips to the ear on the other side. 

“ _Boo._ ” She says easily, and bursts into a fit of laughter when he jolts away. 

“It isn’t funny, Chaeyoung.” He’s got every intention of tackling her to the ground and letting her know that he isn’t some whiny little kid like he used to be, but then he looks up. 

Notices the way Kevin watches them, the almost disappointed look in his eyes.

Chaeyoung notices too, and perhaps that’s the worst part.

She hooks a finger under his chin, shifts so that they’re only inches apart. 

“Is your little fairy getting jealous?” She’s doing it on purpose, lowering her voice and smiling as she speaks. She glances down, focuses on his lips for a moment. 

Changmin can only jerk away helplessly, but he doesn’t miss the way Kevin’s eyes look a little downcast as he turns his attention elsewhere.

“Happy now?” He hisses, pushing Chaeyoung away. 

She only laughs coldly, “You’re brave, Minnie. I wouldn’t put so much faith in someone I just met.”

He shivers as he turns away from her, only briefly wondering what she could possibly mean. Chaeyoung tends to know things long before anyone else does. Since they were children, she’d always had a gift for making people second guess themselves. He wouldn’t be her next victim.

He shakes the thought away, focusing instead on rescuing Kevin from one of the elder witches. 

“Momo,” Changmin says easily, “Mind if I steal him away?”

Momo grins, only looking a little put out. “Of course! But Kevin dear, we’ll have to finish this chat later!”

Kevin smiles at her as Changmin takes his hand and leads him away. 

“Sorry,” Changmin says quietly, “Didn’t mean to let you get swarmed like that.”

Something tightens in his chest. It isn’t uncomfortable, just strange. 

Kevin shrugs, he seems uneasy, glancing around himself, never quite landing on Changmin. “It’s alright.” He pauses, grits his teeth when he opens his mouth next, “You didn’t want to introduce me to your girlfriend?”

His voice is strained when he speaks, and the troubled look on his face makes Changmin feel like he should be a little more empathetic. But the question is so absurd and out of the blue that Changmin can’t help but laugh.

He throws his head back, “You mean Chaeyoung?”

Kevin nods uncertainly, now he seems more confused than anything. 

“No, no.” Changmin manages firmly, “We’re barely friends, for moon’s sake.”

“Oh,” Kevin says quietly. There’s a tiny blush dusting over his cheeks, and he looks like he’s about to say something when they’re interrupted again.

“Boys!” Nayeon shouts, she’s got her hands cupped around her mouth, directing her words out into the forest so that the younger kids can hear her. When she’s satisfied that she’s been heard, she turns her attention on the pair of them, beckoning with her hands.

There’s a giant table that’s been set up underneath the canvas sheet. It’s laden with all kinds of dishes, ones that the coven has learnt to make themselves or been taught by passing travelers as repayment for their hospitality.

“Ah, there you are!” Jihyo says, gesturing to the spread, “Help yourself to a plate, dears. There’s plenty to go around.”

There’s battered couches and chairs scattered around the Heart, and they find themselves seated on one, pressed up against each other. Shoulder to shoulder.

It’s an awkward meal, eaten with flimsy paper plates balanced precariously on their knees, mismatching cutlery that still does the job. 

Kevin’s a little hesitant at first, slicing his food thinly and avoiding bringing anything near to his mouth.

“If you’re worried about being cursed to stay here,” Changmin whispers after a few moments, “I promise you, nothing’s been charmed. You’re good.”

Kevin shoots him a tiny smile, brings a sliver of potato to his lips. A second later there’s another, then another.

“Merlin,” he moans, “To hell with a curse. If they feed you stuff like this, I don’t ever want to leave.”

Changmin grins, returning his attention to his own plate.

Eventually, Sana brings out her old speaker. It’s a piece of work that’s gone a good few years without a good cleaning, but she found it in the forest a few years ago with a couple of un-named CDs and immediately grew fond of it.

She clicks a few buttons and it makes a whirring noise before coughing itself to life. The song that plays is so unmistakably human that Changmin can’t help but laugh. Kevin watches the whole spectacle with a strange sort of fascination.

Jihyo stands up to dance, takes Sana by the hands and spins her around the table.

Changmin sets his plate down and pushes himself out of his seat. 

Kevin cocks an eyebrow at the hand that’s extended towards him.

“Dance?” Changmin asks with a smile. 

There’s a moment where Changmin thinks he’ll politely refuse, but then there's a small warm hand wrapping itself around his own and he’s pulling Kevin upright.

They sway in time with the music. The singer’s voice is low, sweetly crooning for the object of his affections. Changmin rests an arm around Kevin’s lower back, and he doesn’t for a second question how odd it all is. 

He supposes he feels a little bad, considering the underlying reason he brought Kevin here. If something was glaringly off, the coven would have pointed it out. But Jihyo welcomed Kevin with open arms. 

They’re pressed together now. So close that Changmin can practically feel the gentle warmth of Kevin’s breath on his neck. 

It’s Kevin that pulls him in. Reaches up and wraps his hands into the collar of Changmin’s shirt. 

It’s a soft kiss. Testing for a reaction that Changmin’s too shocked to supply.

Kevin pulls away almost immediately, embarrassed.

“Sorry,” He says nervously, “I thought that was where this was all going.”

He’s refusing to look up at Changmin, instead seeming utterly invested in the state of the grass they stand on. 

But Changmin keeps his arm wrapped around Kevin’s waist, stopping him from drifting too far. 

“No– I’d… I’d like that too,” he says earnestly, trying his best to convey his feelings with his voice.

He taps a finger under Kevin’s chin, trying to bring his attention back. Kevin’s eyes shine with something that looks a lot like hope when he finally looks up again. 

The second time is easier. Like taking a breath. It feels like something Changmin wasn’t sure he needed to survive. Kevin’s mouth is soft and warm against his and he worries that the almost frantic way he’s sliding his hands into Kevin’s hair is going to hurt him. 

But Kevin keeps up, kisses him back like he’s never wanted anything more. 

Changmin almost forgets that they have an audience.

Almost.

A low wolf whistle pierces the air, and it sounds an awful lot like Momo.

They break apart, a little breathless, a little dishevelled. 

“ _Just a friend, my ass_.” Nayeon says with a laugh.

Changmin ignores them all in favour of pressing his forehead up against Kevin’s. 

“That was…”

“Mmmmhmmmm.” Kevin finishes. Changmin can’t help but think he looks beautiful like this. He takes a moment, just stares unashamedly as the moon breaks through the trees, shines down on them in dazzling beams. 

“Have we met before?” Changmin asks finally, lifting a thumb to brush at the corner of Kevin’s mouth.

If nothing else, it feels familiar. This sequence of events. Finding each other so unconventionally. 

Kevin swallows thickly, twists his fingers into the hair around where Changmin’s horns protrude from his head, “I have no idea.” he admits. “But I like this.”

Changmin surges forwards, kisses him again. “Me too.”

They share another breath, laugh as their noses bump together. Then, Changmin lifts his head. He can feel the warm blush spreading over his cheeks, and when he makes eye contact with Nayeon he bursts into a wide uncontrollable smile.

“I think…” He begins, glancing down at Kevin, “I think we’re gonna go.”

Then he’s taking Kevin’s hand, pulling him away from the Heart. 

“Thank you for dinner!” Kevin calls as they run.

“It’s no problem, Honey. Come back to visit us soon,” Jihyo shouts and Changmin turns his head to wave them all goodbye. 

Changmin kisses Kevin when he scoops him up, again when they take off. 

He beats his wings softly when they make it back to Kevin’s tower, hovering slightly until he manages an odd crouch on the balcony railing. Kevin pulls him inside when he finds his feet. Presses soft kisses to the junctures of his neck and collarbones. 

“You have to come visit me.” He says, reinforcing it with another kiss.

Changmin beams, “Of course I will. I know where you live now.” He adds with a smirk. 

It’s early in the morning now, and, exhausted, they collapse on top of each other under Kevin’s thin bed sheets. Kevin knows there’ll be hell to pay in the morning. But curled up in Changmin’s arms, he’ll take anything that comes his way. 

“I feel like I’ve known you my whole life,” he whispers into Changmin’s chest as the last of the night fades into a deep scarlett, warning of the impending morning.

“Lifetimes,” Changmin mumbles sleepily, “Feel like I’ve known you for _more.”_

“Yeah,” Kevin hums quietly.

They tangle together beneath a reddening sky. Two hearts, aligned for a moment in time.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/thekeehorse)  
> • [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ghoulhwa)  
> 


End file.
